


Apple Polish

by quakerbuttons



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Selectively mute, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, This is a lot of tags; I apologize my darlings!, Threesome, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakerbuttons/pseuds/quakerbuttons
Summary: After gifting the tooth lily to Dr. Habit while also giving a goodbye kiss to him. You end up leaving 'The Habitat', went to the big city, and re-opened your family's flower shop business.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Reader, Dr. Boris Habit/Reader, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. The Beginnings

In less than a year **'The Habitat' **was demolished, your parents were worried about you but understood how difficult city life can be for a lone florist.

They knew all about the stories of how you help the residents get back to the capital and were extremely proud of your efforts.

They threw a small welcome back party at your apartment full with all of your favorite food, music, and prizes.

(You had tears at the corners of your eyes, it was nice to be back home)

However, you didn't know what to do after the traumatic experiences you and other residents might have went through.

Laughing gas and empty gums have terrible effects when sleeping. You kept dreaming about the PSA's at night, Martha's smoke, and the many rows of Dr. Habit's teeth.

At one point, you couldn't handle it anymore and got off the now silent Cowboy Bed and wandered outside at **four a.m** in the morning.   
  
Opening the door, your mother was sitting at the porch's hammock with a book in hand, a dog lazily sprawled on the floor, and asked if you were _okay_.

You made your hand into a beak of a duck and closed it-- _'no.'_ to her.

 _"You don't have to tell me, until you are ready. If you want to go outside to clear your mind, I suggest you do it at your grandma's garden. It's been a while since you've been there and the plants are craving for your gifted green-thumb. It's just a ten-minute walk so bring Goliath with you for safety."_  
  
Goliath was the fluffy Samoyed dog that your dad owned, she looked more like a waddling heap of snow than a dog.

She was wagging her tail excited to go for a walk.

You nodded at your mother giving her a deep hug.   
  
" _I...love...you._ " You muttered to her shoulder.   
_"I know dear, we all know."_

Leash in hand and anxiety lessened.

You left. 

* * *

  
When you were a child, your grandma was the one who taught you sign-language. She was losing her hearing and wanted so badly to communicate with her grandchildren that she took free courses at the community center.   
  
You reminisced the fond seasonal memories, you had at her garden and cottage-house.   
  
For **Spring** , you ate so much fruit cobbler, you thought you would explode.

In the **Summer** , you cut fresh-grown tomatoes and sold them at the farmer's market.

At **Fall** , making apple and pumpkin cider from scratch was your chore.

 **Winter** , your dad went sweater shopping and would bundle you up worried that you would lose your fingers to frost-bite.   
  
Sighing, you kneel down to Goliath's collar to get the keys out for the house.

The door knob wobbled in your hand before creaking, you looked around feeling some kind of weird guilt at how loud the sound was.   
  
Nothing changed

The place was spotless; no amount of dust could be found.

You breathed in smelling a whiff of spices from the pantry room and smiled to yourself before locking the door.   
  
Your grandma had an open garden behind her house, anyone was welcomed to pick out whatever they needed. But, it's been a while since you visited and you were feeling a little hungry.   
  
Goliath sat down in front of the back door,

 _"You know what, you are so lazy."_ She only whined back at you.

Rummaging in the fridge, you found a taped note at the tray of blueberry pie-- _(this better be good, better not be expired)_   
Luckily, it wasn't!

All it said was _"Enjoy!"_ \--from Dad.   
  
You quickly took out a dish from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer. You sat down on a stool next to kitchen counter and gave yourself a mouthful of tart.

You breathed in deeply.

You finished a whole slice, humming happily.   
  
Next on the to-do list was to check the open garden, you looked at your phone; the time was now five a.m.

Not thinking too much of it, you nudged your sleeping dog with your toe.

 _"Hey, you wanna join? Come on Goli, come on."_ She opened one eye, ignored your request, and moved to the living room sofa to sleep once more.   
  
You grumbled and went outside.   
_"Istillloveyou._ " She barked back at you. 

* * *

  
Your mother was right, there was weeds everywhere. Some of the peonies and marigolds were tilting to the side.

You didn't lose hope when you heard small buzzes.

A small honey bee landed on your sunflower logo shirt, before flying away.

On the garden shed there was a cart and a water pump to fill up a water can.

Gathering the things you need.   
You brought out a list, just in case

  * Water the flowers
  * Dig out the weeds
  * Make a new dirt patch for the new buyer



The sun was rising fast and Rome wasn't built in a day.

You pulled your gloves tight, bandanna on, and rolled the cart on the multicolored stone path.

Your grandma liked to organize flowers by types, which made the task not that hard.   
  
The **roses** greeted you with their scary thorns. Carefully, without getting pricked you poured them a drink. The water beads sparkled as if saying _'thank you'_. You cooed, gently tickling a bud.   
  
The **tulips** swayed in the soft wind. You sprinkled the bulbs to awaken them, so they could start growing. Tulips don't need much water unless it is hot and dry.   
  
You touched the soil where the **peonies** were grounded. It was moist and not dry.

Inserting a finger for more input, it was all good.   
  
The **marigolds** called out, the soil was extremely dry causing them to lose hold.

You gave them a good soak adding a note to your list to check on them again after ten days.   
  
You let out a sigh and check-marked your to-do list.

  * ~~Water the plants~~
  * Dig out the weeds
  * Make a new dirt patch for the new buyer



_"The weeds..."_ You got lost on where to start. 

Since it was--> **EVERYWHERE**

Wiping the sweat off your brow with the hem of your shirt.

You heard the call of your nickname.   
  
_"Flower? Is that you?"_  
 _"Kamal?"_


	2. Conversation Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flower has a brief conversation with Kamal, conversations with their family, and has a heart-to-heart conversation with Trevor.

There he stood at the back of the garden's fence gate door.   
You took your time, waving at him before unlocking the gate. 

He fumbled with his hands and entered.   
_"H-Here, I am in the fl, fl, flesh!!"_   
  
You nodded at him and decided to give him a tour. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. 

_"O-Oh! I would love to see your g-garden. But, I have a morning shift today."_   
Your small frown tickled him a bit. 

_"A secret between you and me?"_  
He took your hand into his. 

_"Dr. Habit is not a morning person. The only effort he does to wake up is to fix that big hair of his. It's a ritual for him to look good. His hair isn't tied up when he's having a bad day."_

You let a small giggle. 

He lets go of your hand, before asking a question.  
 _"I heard from Trencil, that you re-opened your family's business. How's that going?_ " 

You made a flip sign at him.   
_"Uh?"_

You did it again. 

_"AH! I get it, his daughter!"_

You made a buzzing noise and closed a fist around it. 

_"His daughter has a venus fly trap plant?"_

You patted his back, happy that he got it right.

_"Well, I'm still working for Boris. Paying bills, taxes, and ordering equipment."_

He hummed, reaching into his pocket.   
_"That reminds me! Here's my business card, I wish to talk with you more. We have a lot to catch on together. Boris might want to see you too..."_

You looked down at his feet. 

_"I'm sure, he wants to see you. Take your time, buttercup. You know, your grandma used to say-- **'don't try to rush things, that needs to grow.'** I still follow that advice."_

You took his card and watched him walk away. 

"See you soon!" His fast-pacing footsteps echoed on the pavement. 

Turning the card over, you noticed a phone number and e-mail.   
The address was just 15 minutes away from the flower shop. 

Feeling stupid, you pressed a small kiss on the card.   
Wishing to see Kamal again and wondering if he could help you out. 

Giving up on the weed pulling, you decided to home.   
Locking up the shed and backdoor, Goliath was still sleeping on the cool kitchen floor.

You gave him a bowl of water and rummaged the cupboards for a small treat.

You found a plastic baggy with dried up turkey slices, checking the expiration date it was safe for about five years.

It wasn't opened so that didn't worry you too much. 

Like with all pets they can either eat fast or slow.   
Luckily, Goliath is a polite eater, he waits until his bowl is full and he barks when he's hungry. 

"Goliath, high-five!" He lazily placed his paw on your palm before barking once for confirmation. 

"Good boy, you're such a good boy!" You handed a piece of turkey and he chewed it happily as you rub his back. 

"Okay, you finish drinking that water and then we go home."

Taking your phone out, you send a quick message to your mom and posted a photo of the rose bush on Smileybook and Chipper. 

* * *

When you got home, your mom laughed at your state.

_"Oho! Hmphf, sweetie. You got twigs in your hair and dirt on your nose!"_

She took off your sun hat and placed it on the decoration shelf. 

_"Why don't you freshen up and I'll make you a cup of tea? Even if it's hot it will feel nice to drink something warm."_

She came back from the bathroom sink with a wet rag and wiped the sweat from your brow. 

_"Moom, I'm not a baby."_ You whined. 

_"Nonsense! You will always be my baby."_ She patted your cheeks and went off to grab Goliath's leash. 

You quickly undressed in your room and noticed that your shins were caked in mud and a wet patch under your armpits. Tugging your sticky shirt you threw all of your clothes inside the laundry basket. 

It was nice to have a bathroom that wasn't cramped like the one in your apartment.

You thought about moving back to your parents since they wouldn't mind but you prefer to have your place to relax.

Besides, it came with a small balcony area where you could see the lovely sunset the city offered to you after a long shift at the shop. You took your time scrubbing all the dirt with a bar of honey-cream soap, some of the bubbles sting your flesh. Staying in the sun for too long gave you some sunburn on your arms and cheeks.

You sighed sitting down on the corner of the tub where bottles of shampoo and rise crowded the space. You hummed deciding on what scent to wash your head with. 

You picked the yellow bottle titled _"Ginger and Moringa Tea"._

The warm inviting spicy scent of ginger and sweet after-scent of apple cider vinegar made you smile.

You sat on the corner massaging your scalp, feeling instantly better. Spraying away the last bubble from your body, you turned off the shower-head and stood on the floor mat. 

You sat on your bed, a towel covering your wet frame, and thought of Kamal's face.

_'His card!'_ you found it sitting on top of your desk and the laundry basket was gone. 

* * *

You heard a knock on your door, it was your dad asking if he could come in. 

_"I'm changing right now, I'll tell you when I'm done."_   
_"Okay, no need to rush. I left that business card on your desk, you dropped it when you came in."_

When it came to your parents your dad was the one who noticed small details while your mom was the one that helped with messes.

They were a pair. 

_"Dad, did you met Kamal before?"_ You asked him through the door while putting on track pants and a hoodie.

_"Met him? He's the one to fix my tooth-ache! He did a mighty job at it too, turns out my wisdom teeth were coming in sideways and it was causing damage to my other molars. I think they called it an impacted wisdom tooth. He had to use anesthesia and sew my empty gum. I go for a check-up every three months."_

You visibly shivered at the phrase: _'sew my empty gum.'_

_"Well, if you fancy him. I don't oppose it. He's smart, friendly, and has good taste in music. I can see why you would like him, your mom would agree with me."_ He rubbed his chin. 

You let out an embarrassed yell at him.

_"My precious monster, there's nothing wrong with being in love. Tell you what, why don't you visit him tomorrow? I'm sure he would love to talk to you. They don't have many clients on Wednesdays and Friday's, Dr. Habit closes early. You can see him browsing the bookstore that Questionette and Tiff work at."_

_"Tiff works at the bookstore?"_ You questioned him. 

_"Oh yeah, she does book-reads for the kids and seniors. She has her narration club and is learning French. She has done some podcasts with Questionette, they talk a lot about underground artists and music clubs in Europe."_

_"Wow, everyone is doing their own thing now. I'm impressed."_

_"The cities changing in a positive light, I'm looking forward to it. Now, are you hungry?"_

_"Starving."_ You exclaimed. 

_"Mom made her delicious chicken cucumber sandwiches with sweet tea."_

_"With the avocado sesame seed oil mix?"_

_"The one that you like so much."_

* * *

Sitting at the dining table with your mom and dad, made you realize how much you missed human contact.

You took a sip of your tea before taking a bite off the bread.   
  
_"Don't worry about the weeds in granny's community garden. Borbra and Gillis are going to help out this week."_ He said swallowing his food. 

_"Dad, how come you end up becoming friends with almost all of the inhabitants?"_

_"Well, before you decided to work at the flower-shop with us. They all came looking for you. They kept giving us tips, offering assistance and even volunteered for the clean-up at our house. When I was your age, mid-twenties. All I could think about is how can I keep up this family business? If it weren't for your mom offering free gardening courses and having a degree in business management. I don't think, I would have made it."_

You mom coughed, she was blushing. 

_"Aww."_ You nudged her with your elbow. 

She stacked another sandwich on your plate. 

_"You inherited her determination and confidence. You might not think of it but you are incredible and I'm proud of you."_

_"Well, I think I have the best parents in the whole wide world."_

_"You can say that again."_ He patted your head.

* * *

Saying bye to your parents, you started the long walk to your apartment.

The sun was going down and more cars started to appear in the fast-food joint. 

Once in a while, you will see a raccoon scavenging for food or a wild bunny jumping on a front lawn. 

_"Rawrrrr, I'm going to hunt you!"_ Trevor appeared in front of you, hands covered in wolf paw pads mittens. 

_"Good evening, Trev. How's your investigation going?"_

_"Well, Nat's dad is a vampire. He's so cool though, I don't think he likes me that much. But, uh he has this room full with like occult stuff. He had a knife that was shaped into a dragon. It was awesome!" He gestured wildly with his hands._

You both continued walking uphill, the only thing with lights were the nearby streetlamps touched by moths. 

_"Hey, Trev?"_

_"What is it, flower friend?"_ He stopped, pulling his jacket tighter to his body.

_"I'm going to visit Kamal and Habit tomorrow."_  
You became silent after the exchange not elaborating any further. 

_"Flow, it's gonna be okay. If you can't go, then don't go. They might come to you, instead."_ He chuckled. 

You tilted your head at him, shrugging your shoulders. 

_"Remember when I said, I would ask Nat for prom that one time?"_

You nodded fast at him. 

_"Well, she was the one that came after me. Had a dress, cape, and a corsage on her wrist."_

You snorted; _'typical Nat.'_

_"I would tell you more but my curfew is coming soon and I don't want to get in trouble."_

  * You touched the tip of your fingers to your mouth
  * before lowering your palm to your other hand
  * in the shape of a clam



Trevor repeated the motion.

[ _"Good night, flower friend."_ ](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101//pages-signs/g/good-night.htm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my friend's point of view, she told me that 'Smile for Me' is based around the 60s and 80s but I was like 'Nah, let's make it modern.' Therefore, I came up with Smileybook and Chipper which is essentially known as Facebook and Twitter in this universe. What would onlyfans be...grinfans? sunnyfans? I, I don't know...
> 
> Also, Trencil gives me big Alan Rickman energy.   
> I hc Trevor as a furry, he definitely has a fursona or a sparkle dog-sona.  
> Nat gives me animal crossing vibes, I bet her fav villager is Coco or Roscoe. 
> 
> If you want to see chapter three please considering tipping me if possible.   
> Here is my paypal.me/gothicgoatf 
> 
> Also, tell me what other habitants you want to see in my story. It might be another three months to write it out, please bare with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been three years since I wrote a fic. Here's something that I managed to work on during Winter break. If you like my story please consider sending me a coffee at; https://ko-fi.com/eroewe
> 
> Music: Breathe Reprise by Pink Floyd


End file.
